Touché des Fées
by La'ienth
Summary: AU. Dans monde de sorciers et de magie, Sherlock est un Né-de-Fée et John, n'ayant aucun talent magique, semble souvent ne pas être à sa place. Mais il possède son propre don... Slash Sherlock/John, TRAD de Blind Author
1. Né de Fée

**Touché-des-Fées**

Auteur : Blind Author, qui remercie sa merveilleuse correctrice _ginbitch _pour son aide sur cette histoire.

Titre original : Faerie Touched

Traduction : La'ienth

Crédit : les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, et l'histoire à Blind Author. Je la traduis avec sa permission.

Avertissement : Ceci est un slash Sherlock/John. Mention de sexe, non explicite. Spoiler jusqu'à l'épisode 3 de la saison 1 _'Le Grand Jeu' (The Great Game_)

Note : C'est un UA (univers alternatif) que j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Malheureusement, il n'y a que deux chapitres, sniff.

J'ai essayé de rendre les morceaux de poésie aussi poétique que possible en donnant une impression d'ancien français, et j'implore votre indulgence si c'est une catastrophe littéraire… J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu ^^'

* * *

><p><strong>Première partie<strong>

**Né-de-Fée**

_Feu, Eau, Air et Terre_

_Daemons, Ondines, Sylphes et Faes_

_Dansent les Éléments selon vostre décret_

_Car nul ne peut vous dire nay_

_Mais garde à celuy que vous ne pouvez Toucher_

_De peur que vostre pouvoir ne soy Siphonné_

xx

John sut que Sherlock était en partie Fée dès le moment où il posa les yeux sur lui. Les Nés-de-Fée avaient toujours l'air un peu … d'un autre monde (trop pâle, trop parfait), donc dès le début, John suspecta que ce type avait un lignage Féerique quelque part dans l'arbre généalogique.

Le fait qu'il ait attiré son calepin dans sa main d'un léger coup de vent constituait aussi un indice plus que révélateur. C'était vrai que les sorciers pouvaient jeter des sorts similaires, mais seul un Né-de-Fée pouvait être aussi nonchalant avec les Éléments de cette façon.

Certaines personnes auraient pu être rebutées – les Nés-de-Fée tendent à être relativement insulaires et méfiants des humains, sorciers inclus – mais John savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de cet homme. Sherlock semblait avoir un côté fortement inhabituel, mais tous les Nés-de-Fée qu'il avait rencontrés avaient leurs propres petites particularités, dépendant usuellement du type de Fées dont ils descendaient.

Les Daemons étaient des Fées du Feu, les Ondines de l'Eau, et les Faes de la Terre. John suspectait que Sherlock était en partie Sylphe – les Fées de l'Air – à cause de sa petite démonstration dans le laboratoire (son impulsivité et ses manières frivoles pouvaient aussi passer pour des signes du sang Sylphe, mais John s'était toujours senti dérangé par l'utilisation des traits de caractère pour déterminer l'hérédité). Et même si le sang Féerique pouvait se manifester sur cinq ou six générations, à en juger par le type de pouvoir que le frère de Sherlock maniait, ils ne pouvaient être moins qu'un quart-Fée. Assez pour perdre les attributs physiques les plus évidents du sang Féerique (cheveux verts, peau bleue, yeux dorés, juste pour en nommer quelques uns), mais pour qu'en même temps le niveau de pouvoir pur reste pour l'essentiel non dilué.

C'était dommage qu'il déclare être marié à son travail, mais John se figura que c'était compréhensible, les Nés-de-Fée devaient être prudents avec ceux qu'ils invitaient dans leur lit. Tandis que les pures Fées avaient assez de maîtrise pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec un partenaire humain sans risque, les Nés-de-Fée avaient tendance à devenir légèrement incontrôlables sous l'emprise d'une forte émotion, et l'orgasme tendait à détruire leur contrôle. Ce qui signifiait que leur partenaire devait être un sorcier suffisamment puissant pour être capable de supporter une si grande quantité de magie expulsée dans l'air – John avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où le partenaire d'un Né-de-Fée avaient été transporté aux urgences parce qu'ils avaient surestimé leur force magique.

Les docteurs à l'hôpital appelait ça 'Touchés-des-Fées', parce ce que si vous étiez un sorcier de faible rang, alors il fallait être vraiment touché à la tête pour aller faire des galipettes avec un Né-de-Fée.

De plus, John suspectait qu'il fallait être un sorcier de dixième rang ou plus pour retenir l'attention de Sherlock, quelqu'un sur pied d'égalité avec lui en terme de pouvoir et avec l'intellect nécessaire pour le suivre. Et John n'était certainement pas un sorcier, donc il plaça cette idée dans la catégorie 'espoir irréalisable', et fit de son mieux pour l'oublier.

xx

Un chirurgien de l'armée de retour d'Afghanistan, où il avait clairement servi à une position suffisamment importante pour se faire tirer dessus ? Sherlock pouvait admettre qu'il s'attendait à un sorcier de quatrième rang, au minimum. Voire même un septième ou huitième.

Mais non, il n'y avait aucun résidu magique planant autour de John Watson, aucune aura de pouvoir. Il ne portait même pas l'une de ces amulettes de pouvoir que la plupart des humains arborait pour se protéger de ceux qui utilisaient la magie. Il n'y avait aucune barrière magique pour défendre son esprit contre les manipulations mentales, pas de petit sachet de bois ou de terre enchanté qui pourrait le mettre à l'abri d'une attaque magique.

En bref, il se laissa surprenamment vulnérable pour un militaire apparemment intelligent. Sherlock se demanda brièvement s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose durant son service militaire qui l'aurait rendu méfiant de toute protection qui ne lui était pas propre.

Au moins sa claudication n'était pas d'origine magique, seulement psychosomatique, et pas si profondément établie avec ça. Il s'attendait à ce que John boîte sur le chemin du retour à leur appartement, pas à ce qu'il garde un pas dynamique même après avoir passé la porte.

Bien sûr, dès que Sherlock franchit le seuil, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les barrières qui devaient garder les visiteurs malveillants enfermés à l'extérieur étaient parties, et il pouvait sentir la magie groupée rayonner du salon. Quand lui et John entrèrent, ce fut pour trouver Lestrade et ses policiers mettre l'appartement sens dessus-dessous, les humains ordinaires à la main, tandis que les sorciers démantelaient tous ses sorts de bannissement et de dissimulation un par un.

C'était assez pour donner à Sherlock l'envie de déclencher une tempête suffisamment puissante pour aspirer jusqu'au dernier d'entre eux par la fenêtre. Ne s'étaient-ils pas arrêtés cinq minutes pour réfléchir que, avec un nouveau colocataire à inciter à se sentir en quelque sorte en sécurité, il y avait une raison pour le sort d'invisibilité sur les globes oculaires ?

La présence d'Anderson empirait les choses. Tandis que sa spécialité était les sorts qui augmentaient ses propres sens (pratique pour un technicien médicolégal), il avait aussi l'habitude de marcher constamment enrobé par des couches et des couches de sort de déflection. Les sorts de déflection étaient différents des boucliers magiques, en ce sens qu'ils ne stoppaient pas la magie sur son trajet, mais qu'ils la faisaient plus… dévier sur le côté.

Ça faisait toujours grincer les dents de Sherlock. En tant que Né-de-Fée, il avait un sens plus aigu de la magie que ces sorciers, et quand ses sens glissaient autours de ces sorts de déflection, c'était comme d'avoir un angle mort dans sa vision. Pas comme avec John, qui était juste… neutre, comme une chaise vide, mais comme s'il savait que la chaise était là, et qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

Franchement, Sherlock ne savait pas comment Lestrade pouvait supporter de travailler avec cet homme.

Certes, les sorts de déflection prenaient aussi moins de pouvoir que les vrais boucliers magiques, et ça réconfortait Sherlock de penser qu'Anderson n'avait, selon toutes probabilités, tout simplement pas les capacités mentales nécessaires requises pour produire un vrai bouclier.

Considérant qu'il avait été entouré seulement de magie de faible niveau tout l'après-midi, Sherlock pensa qu'on pouvait lui pardonner la facilité avec laquelle le chauffeur de taxi avait attiré son attention. Il n'était pas vraiment sur ses gardes, et cet homme avait l'une des magies de compulsion les plus fortes qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

Mais c'était comme ça chez certaines personnes. Ils étaient techniquement des sorciers de rang inférieur, mais faisaient preuve d'un incroyable talent pour un petit nombre de sorts.

Franchement, en termes de sorts de compulsion, le chauffeur de taxi valait bien un sorcier de douzième rang. Mais sa concentration avait vacillé quand la balle venant de l'autre côté de la fenêtre perça son poumon et entailla probablement l'artère sous sa clavicule.

Pour un être humain sans une once de magie, John Watson était plutôt extraordinaire.

xx

« Tu n'as pas de magie, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sherlock pendant qu'ils mangeaient leurs plats à emporter venant du restaurant chinois, les résidus magiques planant toujours dans la pièce suite à la fausse 'saisie de drogue'. « Tu n'as pas utilisé de sort pour me localiser.

_ Nope, juste le GPS du téléphone, acquiesça John. Jamais eu une seule goutte de magie de toute ma vie.

_ Hummmm.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est plutôt inhabituel de voir un humain servir sur les lignes de front à la guerre, » remarqua Sherlock, avec une vague pointe de scepticisme.

John haussa les épaules.

« Tout d'abord, je faisais partie du personnel médical, ce qu'on peut difficilement qualifier de 'servir sur la ligne de front'. Et j'ai de sacrés bons instincts – je sais quand esquiver et courir.

_ De toute évidence, ils ne sont pas infaillibles, pourtant, dit Sherlock en indiquant l'épaule de John d'un signe de tête.

_ Ça ? dit John en roulant l'épaule en question. Ce n'était pas une sorte d'attaque Féerique ou un sort – juste une bonne vieille balle. »

Sherlock renifla dédaigneusement, comme pour faire sentir ce qu'il pensait de John de se faire descendre par une simple balle. Mais si les hypothèses de John à propos de Sherlock et de son sang Féerique proéminent étaient correctes, il était très probable que cela nécessite au moins une balle en pur fer pour ne serait-ce que commencer à lui causer un inconvénient mineur.

L'arme de John était chargée de balles en pur fer, principalement par pragmatisme. Des balles ordinaires n'aurait aucun effet sur un demi ou quart-Fée, mais des balles en pur fer arrêtaient les humains aussi facilement que les Nés-de-Fée.

« Et personne n'a jeté un sort de guérison sur la blessure ? » demanda Sherlock.

John haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« Ça a pas pris. C'est pas comme si on avait des sorciers de septième rang là-bas, tu sais.

_ Hummm, » dit encore Sherlock, et cela marqua la totalité de sa contribution sur le sujet.

xx

« Quelle est votre spécialité ? » demanda un jour Donovan tandis qu'ils se rassemblaient autour d'une scène de crime.

Donovan était une sorcière avec une affinité pour les sorts de traque et de localisation, la plupart de ceux qui travaillent dans les forces de police avaient tendance à avoir un don ou un autre. Lestrade ne le l'affichait pas, mais John soupçonnait qu'il avait une ancêtre Ondine sept ou huit générations plus tôt.

« Médecine, » fut la boutade de John, et il lui sourit.

Donovan parut surprise :

« Vous n'êtes pas un sorcier ? »

John secoua la tête.

« Ma sœur en est une, mais je n'ai jamais réussi un seul sort de toute ma vie. »

Certaines personnes pensaient que les sorciers étaient la conséquence d'un sang Féerique refaisant surface après plusieurs générations, mais John n'en était pas si sûr. C'était vrai que la sorcellerie semblait avoir une cause génétique, dans le sens où plusieurs familles étaient connues pour la leur, mais elle n'apparaissait que de façon sporadique chez d'autres familles.

La famille royale avait délibérément choisit de se marier entre eux pendant des générations afin de produire de puissants manipulateurs de magie, et quelques familles de la noblesse en avaient fait de même. C'était aussi vrai que de nombreux sorciers faisaient preuve d'une certaine affinité pour l'un des quatre Éléments, mais selon l'expérience de John, cela était plus souvent dû à leur nature qu'à leur histoire familiale.

Prenez Harry par exemple. Il fut un temps où les Watsons étaient l'une des familles connues pour produire des sorciers d'une puissance énorme, mais un rapide déclin de fortune, de statut social, et dans les mariages arrangés ces deux cents dernières années assura que seul un petit nombre d'entre eux manifestent une magie qui soit un tant soit peu puissante. Harry était seulement une sorcière de quatrième rang (comparée à cette arrière-arrière-grand-mère qui avait atteint jusqu'au douzième rang), et elle avait une affinité pour la Terre, alors que leur mère (de deuxième rang) avait une affinité pour le Feu.

Harry était bornée et ancrée dans ses habitudes, lente à admettre ses torts, alors qu'Amélia Watson était pleine d'entrain et passionnée avec un caractère prompt à s'enflammer. Le père de John n'avait aucune magie – comme John, il ne pouvait jeter un sort même si sa vie en dépendait.

La plupart des docteurs étaient entraînés dans les sorts de l'Eau, car ils étaient utiles pour ralentir les saignements et autres, mais John était un chirurgien suffisamment doué pour qu'on ferme les yeux sur sa déficience en magie. Ce n'était pas comme si les sorts étaient infaillibles de toutes les façons – plus ils étaient complexes, plus grande était la probabilité que quelque chose se passe mal, et quelques fois les sorts ne marchaient tout simplement pas, même s'ils étaient lancés de manière parfaite.

L'un dans l'autre, la magie était une maîtresse plutôt volage, et John, la plupart du temps, se sentait bien content de ne rien avoir à faire avec elle.

xx

À la grande frustration de Sherlock, les barrières magiques autours de Baker Street ne prenaient pas bien. Mme Hudson n'arrêtait pas de les bannir dès qu'elle recevait des amis, en disant qu'il n'était pas très sain de ne pas avoir de vie sociale.

« Si vos amis ne nous voulaient aucun mal, ils devraient être capables de passer les barrières sans aucun problème, grommela-t-il, essayant de les réinstaller pour la troisième fois ce jour-là.

_ C'est peut-être le cas, mais vous y allez un peu fort avec vos barrières, mon cher, le réprimanda-t-elle. On les ressent comme un énorme 'Interdit d'entrer'– même les gens normaux se sentent nerveux de les traverser.

_ John ne s'est jamais plaint.

_ Se plaint-il souvent ? »

Sherlock y repensa, et admit à contrecœur que non.

Pour une raison étrange, l'idée qu'il pourrait avoir rendu John mal à l'aise en franchissant leur porte éveilla de la culpabilité dans un coin de son esprit. Il la repoussa – ce n'était pas de sa faute, comment aurait-il pu savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas si John ne disait _rien _? – mais dès que John rentra des courses, il lui posa la question.

« Est-ce que les barrières magiques te rendent mal à l'aise ?

_ Quoi ? John s'interrompit en plein rangement des provisions. Tu veux dire que tu as mis en place des barrières magiques ?

_ Oui, à l'entrée. Tu n'as jamais remarqué ? »

John secoua la tête, et Sherlock eut un sourire triomphant, se faisant la promesse de se souvenir de le signaler à Mme Hudson la prochaine fois qu'elle objecterait aux barrières. John n'était certainement pas un sorcier, et ce truc comme quoi cela dérangerait les gens normaux étaient clairement n'importe quoi.

xx

« Il a essayé de te mettre sous un charme, » sortit Sherlock de nulle part, comme ils quittaient la banque et Sébastien Wilkes.

John cligna des yeux, jetant un regard en arrière vers les bureaux.

« Sébastien ? »

Sherlock hocha fermement la tête.

« Il n'est pas très puissant – seulement au troisième rang - mais ses charmes sont très bon d'habitude.

_ N'est-ce pas un peu contraire à l'étique d'essayer de me mettre sous un charme ? se renfrognât John, irrité que Sébastien ait tenté de lui jeter un sort pour attirer faussement sa confiance.

_ Le gouvernement essaie de rendre ça illégal, dit Sherlock, levant un bras pour héler un taxi. Mais c'est difficile, parce que ces idiots ne peuvent jamais se mettre d'accord sur les exceptions à faire. Des policiers essayant de pousser un suspect à avouer ? Les médecins soignant un patient difficile ? Et si tu autorises les médecins à mettre sous un charme leurs patients, pourquoi ne pas avoir les avocats charmer la confiance de leurs clients ? Et à partir de là, ça devient très désagréable et ridicule et ça s'englue dans des procédures, des jurisprudences, et toutes ces absurdités légales… »

Il regarda John, et s'interrompit alors que son cerveau enregistra l'expression de John. Puis, il réalisa soudainement :

« Tu ne l'as même pas senti.

_ Quoi, le charme ? John secoua la tête. Non, je n'ai rien senti du tout.

_ Fascinant, fit Sherlock d'un ton pensif, fixant son regard sur lui avec un peu trop d'intensité pour le bien-être du docteur. Je veux dire, je savais qu'il n'avait pas pris – j'étais prêt à te mettre sous un bouclier magique, mais je l'ai senti essayer de te mettre sous un de ses charmes quand il s'est juste dissipé – les gens sentent habituellement quelque chose quand ils repoussent un sort. »

John se sentit absurdement touché par l'idée que Sherlock ait été préparé à lever un bouclier – les barrières magiques prenaient beaucoup de concentration, et l'idée que Sherlock était prêt à détourner une partie de sa si grande intelligence pour le protéger lui donnait envie de sourire.

« Les gars à l'armée me surnommaient 'Tête de Pioche', précisa John. Jamais aucun charme n'a encore pris avec moi. »

Puis il rit à sa petite plaisanterie, se demandant pourquoi Sherlock ne semblait pas partager son amusement.

xx

L'idée que John n'ait aucune défense contre les charmes mise à part sa propre force de volonté ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Sherlock. C'est vrai que ça semblait avoir marché contre Sébastien, mais qu'arriverait-il si un sorcier plus puissant ou un Né-de-Fée essayait ?

« Je pourrais façonner un talisman pour toi, » offrit Sherlock dans le taxi en route pour l'appartement de Van Coon.

John cligna des yeux, puis sourit.

« Merci de ton offre, Sherlock, mais vraiment, ne t'inquiète pas – je fais très bien sans. »

Il savait qu'il avait pris John de court – façonner un talisman pour quelqu'un était extrêmement personnel, et usuellement réservé aux membres de la famille. Mais de ce que Sherlock pouvait déduire de la relation de John avec sa famille, ils n'étaient pas du genre à lui envoyer un talisman.

« Ça m'est égal, insista Sherlock. Ça n'a même pas à être voyant – je peux faire de ta montre un talisman si tu veux…

_ Non, fit John fermement. Sherlock, tu es… tu es Né-de-Fée, n'est-ce pas ? Cela veut dire que pour faire un talisman, tu dois utiliser ton sang, et je… je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça. Vraiment, ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

Façonner un talisman était un processus long pour n'importe qui, mais, comme le véritable pouvoir des Nés-de-Fée se trouvait dans leur sang, ils devaient être prêts à en céder une quantité qui allait de quelques gouttes à un demi-litre, selon la qualité de la protection qu'ils voulaient fournir au porteur de talisman. Et les talismans créés à partir de sang pouvaient tout aussi bien être utilisés comme un conduit direct à leur créateur, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle la plupart des Nés-de-Fée ne voulaient pas en faire, refusant de créer une brèche potentielle dans leurs défenses.

Sherlock se demanda s'il pouvait prendre de son sang et le congeler en espaçant le tout sur une période de plusieurs semaines, pour possiblement façonner un talisman pour John à partir de deux voire même trois litres ? Surement trois litres de sang d'un quart-Né-de-Fée devrait le protéger contre quasiment toutes les attaques magiques ?

« Ça m'est égal, répéta-t-il.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses ! fit John d'un ton cassant. D'accord ? Tu n'as pas besoin de verser ton sang juste pour me protéger, Sherlock, ce … ce n'est pas nécessaire, ok ?

_ Et je te répète que ça m'est égal !

_ Ce n'est pas une question de 'ça t'est égal', siffla John, paraissant sincèrement furieux. Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses toi-même juste pour quelque chose qui 't'est égal'. Et je n'en ai pas besoin de toute façon, alors laisse tomber ! »

Le taxi s'arrêta en face de l'immeuble où se situait l'appartement de Van Coon, et John se précipita hors de la voiture. Sherlock pouvait lire sur le visage de John que le sujet était clôt, et que s'il y revenait de nouveau dans le futur John résisterait de manière encore plus bornée.

Donc il sonna chez Van Coon et ravala ce qu'il voulait dire.

'_Ce n'est pas que ça m'est égal de saigner – je connais les risques encourus en faisant un talisman. Mais je préfèrerais être vulnérable et que tu sois protégé que l'inverse.'_

xx

John parvint à glisser entre les doigts de la police – la plupart d'entre eux se reposaient de nos jours sur des sorts de compulsion pour garder leur suspect avec eux, plutôt que des menottes, et aussitôt qu'ils lui tournèrent le dos, John pris la fuite et se perdit dans la foule à l'extérieur de la galerie d'art.

Bien sûr, le fait qu'il ait évité de se faire ficher comme délinquant ne le rendit pas moins furieux contre Sherlock. Et il eut tout le temps de fulminer sur le trajet du retour en bus.

« Mais j'ai jeté un sort de camouflage ! protesta Sherlock. Ils n'auraient pas dû te voir !

_ Ce sont des policiers, Sherlock ! aboya John. Ils se jettent ces foutus sorts de vue véritable toutes les heures quand ils sont de service – tu sais, les sorts qui permettent de voir au travers des illusions ? Ils nous ont _tous_ vus, et ils m'ont seulement mis le grappin dessus parce que j'étais le pauvre type qui n'avait pas commencé à courir dès qu'ils sont apparus !

_ Mes sorts de camouflage sont assez bons pour tromper n'importe qui en dessous d'un septième rang, répliqua Sherlock, clairement indigné. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, étant donné à quel point tu es d'une normalité écœurante … »

Cela fit _mal_. Parce que, d'accord, John ne sera jamais capable de comprendre la magie de la même façon que les sorciers et les Nés-de-Fée, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était complètement ignare en la matière. Il avait une sœur et une mère qui étaient toutes les deux des sorcières de faible rang, et il avait servi dans l'armée avec des Nés-de-Fée – il avait plus que quelques vagues connaissances sur la magie.

Et tout au fond de son cœur, il était possiblement peut-être un tout petit peu jaloux d'Harry et de Sherlock et de tout le reste d'entre eux. Eux qui pouvaient jeter un sort pour cacher quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on trouve, plutôt que de juste le fourrer sous le lit. Qui pouvaient lever un bouclier magique qui dévierait les balles et, même s'ils étaient touchés, qui pouvaient se soigner par eux-mêmes.

Pour toutes les fois où il avait été mis de côté par ses amis magiques, personne n'avait jamais qualifié son manque de magie d' 'écœurant' avant. Et ça, plus que tout le reste, lui faisait l'effet d'un morceau de verre brisé planté dans le cœur.

Rationnellement, John savait que Sherlock se montrait juste grincheux – ils avaient à faire à quelqu'un qui semblait être capable de s'infiltrer dans des bâtiments et à travers des barrières magiques sans l'aide d'aucune magie, et cela le rendait confus – mais cela fit quand même mal.

Même si Sherlock était un quart-Fée, et pouvait probablement s'attaquer à la plupart des criminels sans aucune aide, il n'avait jamais émis d'objection à ce que John l'accompagne. Il était l'une des rares personnes qui ne semblait pas être dérangé ou même réellement prêter attention à son absence de magie. Au point que John avait même commencé à avoir un tout petit peu le béguin pour lui.

Quoique pour sa défense, il pensait que c'était dur de ne pas avoir le béguin pour Sherlock, avec ce visage, et ce sourire insensé, et cette intelligence brillante, et, Dieu lui vienne en aide, mais même les excentricités les moins agréables de Sherlock commençaient à paraître attachantes à John.

xx

Sherlock s'était presque convaincu que ça pouvait marcher. D'accord, étant donné qu'il était un Né-de-Fée et que John était non-magique, ils ne pouvaient probablement pas avoir de relation sexuelle, mais cet obstacle pouvait être contourné. Sherlock connaissait le concept de relation libre, et il était raisonnablement certain qu'il pouvait tolérer que John ait des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un d'autre à la condition que cela signifie qu'il reste pour toujours avec Sherlock.

Ce n'était pas l'idéal – Sherlock aurait préféré que John n'ait de relation sexuelle qu'avec lui et personne d'autre pour le restant de ses jours – mais il n'était pas prêt à risquer la santé de John. Sherlock avait prévu d'emmener John à un rendez-vous de fait au cirque où il lui expliquerait quelle sorte de relation il pensait qu'ils pouvaient avoir, mais apparemment John avait d'autres plans.

Apparemment, John préférait une docteur femme et sans aucune magie à un détective consultant mâle et Né-de-Fée.

Sherlock savait que John lui en voulait d'avoir débarqué au milieu de son 'rendez-vous', mais vraiment, il devrait être fier que Sherlock se soit retenu assez pour ne pas laisser échapper une bourrasque de vent pour renverser par terre cette stupide Sarah. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas été tenté.

xx

« Tout ça pour une épingle, médita John quand ils retournèrent à l'appartement, le chèque de Sébastien posé devant lui sur la table.

_ Pas une simple épingle, souligna Sherlock. Elle était en pur jade, et avait été utilisée comme point-focal de pouvoir pour le sort qui a créé la Grande Muraille. »

John savait qu'un point-focal de pouvoir était encore plus rare qu'un talisman : c'était un objet que de nombreux sorciers ou Nés-de-Fée avait imprégné de leur propre magie, magie que d'autres personnes pouvaient tirer de l'objet.

« Si Amanda avait été une sorcière même seulement de premier rang, elle aurait su ce qu'elle possédait dès le début, continua Sherlock. N'as-tu pas senti le pouvoir qui en émanait ? »

John eut un reniflement, incapable de garder l'amertume hors de sa voix :

« Bien sûr que non. Écœurante non-magie, tu te souviens ? »

Et sur ce, il éloigna sa chaise de la table, tout à fait prêt à abandonner son thé dans sa tasse et à se laisser aller à la rumination monumentale qui couvaient depuis que Sarah lui avait dit qu'elle pensait que les conflits d'intérêts naissants d'une relation entre collègues étaient trop pour elle. Mais il fut stoppé par quelque chose tirant sur sa manche.

Quand il regarda derrière lui, Sherlock était en train d'essayer de faire comme s'il n'avait pas bougé, mais John savait qu'il avait bien sentit ce tiraillement – juste un coup sec pour arrêter son mouvement.

« Je ne voulais pas dire… » la voix de Sherlock mourut, et il pinça les lèvres. Ses yeux se levèrent brièvement sur le visage de John, et puis restèrent fixés sur la table de la cuisine. « Ce n'est pas écœurant. Tu… tu ne pourrais jamais être écœurant. »

Et juste comme ça, la colère de John s'éteignit, et il se maudit à moitié d'être si faible quand cet homme était concerné.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, » dit-il, tapotant l'épaule de Sherlock en se rasseyant.

Quelque chose sembla se détendre en Sherlock. John lui sourit en finissant son thé et ses biscuits, pensant que c'était une petite scène bizarrement domestique, si on ignorait le chèque de 25 000 livres posé sur la table et le crâne que Sherlock avait calé derrière la théière.

xx

« Maman est demi-Sylphe, » annonça abruptement Sherlock, sans lever les yeux de la télévision.

John interrompit sa tentative d'écriture de la dernière entrée en date de son blog, et leva les yeux.

« J'avais en quelque sorte deviné que tu étais Né-de-Fée depuis le début, tu sais.

_ Les Sylphes sont les Fées de l'air, » déclara Sherlock.

Se sentant un peu perplexe, John hocha la tête, même si Sherlock ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Je sais – cette vieille comptine, non ? _Feu, Eau, Air et Terre / Daemons, Ondines, Sylphes et Faes / Dansent les Éléments selon vostre décret / Car nul ne peut vous dire nay / Mais garde à celuy que vous ne pouvez Toucher / De peur que vostre pouvoir ne soy Siphonné._

_ Oh mon Dieu, cette chose ridicule, renifla Sherlock. Aussi archaïque que 'sur le pont d'Avignon'.

_ Ça fait un peu peur que tu saches des comptines pour enfants, fit pensivement John. Et oh, ne les critique pas – il y a souvent des leçons utiles à en tirer, après tout.

_ Rien de plus qu'un exercice mnémotechnique pour aider les enfants à se rappeler les Fées attachées à chaque Éléments. Les deux premières lignes sont tout ce qui est nécessaire, le reste n'est qu'un radotage inutile rajouté pour la faire paraître plus profonde qu'en réalité.

_ Oui, bon, où voulais-tu en venir ?

_ Je pensais juste qu'il était important que tu saches que j'étais quart-Sylphe. C'est tout. Y a-t-il des Fées dans ton arbre généalogique ?

_ On m'a dit qu'il y avait quelques Fées du côté de mon père, mais c'était il y a longtemps, Sherlock. Assez longtemps pour qu'à peu près presque toutes traces s'en soient complètement effacées.

_ 'A peu près presque' toutes traces ? s'enquit abruptement Sherlock, semblant soudain beaucoup plus investi dans la conversation que nécessaire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'à peu près presque' ? »

John haussa les épaules, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Et bien, Harry a une petite affinité avec la Terre, mais Papa n'avait aucune magie et c'est sensé venir de son côté, alors …

_ Mais ta mère utilisait la magie, interrompit Sherlock, toujours aussi étrangement intense.

_ Hum, oui, mais elle avait une affinité pour le feu et les sorts de cuisine, et il n'y avait que des sorciers dans sa famille, pour autant que nous le sachions…

_ Savais-tu que la plupart des généticiens émettent l'hypothèse que toute capacité magique est le résultat de sang Féerique ? Que tous les sorciers ont un ancêtre Féerique, mais que chez la plupart d'entre eux ça remonte à si loin dans l'arbre généalogique qu'aucune caractéristique identifiable ne reste mise à part la magie ?

_ J'en ai entendu parler, admit John. Je sais que maman pensait souvent que l'affinité d'Harry venait de Papa, même si Papa n'avait aucune magie.

_ Exactement ! Même si quelqu'un semble n'avoir aucune magie, d'autres traits peuvent avoir survécu et été transmis. Prends le sexe, par exemple…

_ Quoi ? » s'exclama John, clignant des yeux au brusque passage du coq-à-l'âne.

Sherlock ne semblait même pas avoir entendu l'interruption.

« Il y a des témoignages de sorciers supposés de faible rang ayant survécu à une relation sexuelle avec un demi-Fée, parce que cette résistance était héritée, mais pas le talent magique.

_ Ok… » dit lentement John, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi Sherlock le regardait comme ça.

C'était un regard intense, concentré, qui donnait à John des frémissements à l'estomac, et il détourna le regard aussi vite qu'il le put. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de penser au sexe avec Sherlock qui le regardait… comme ça. Il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé jusque-là pour éviter les pensées lascives, et ça allait continuer comme ça !

Par conséquent, il lança une blague à la ronde pour dissiper la tension :

« Tu me connais, Sherlock – je suis tout le contraire de magique, tu te souviens ?

_ Oui. Oui… bien sûr. »

Sherlock se tut, et John recommença à taper, se demandant s'il avait imaginé la déception dans la voix de Sherlock.

xx

Sherlock n'avait jamais vu de sorts comme ça avant. Des barrières magiques inflammables circulaires, élaborées, si complexes qu'elles en donnaient le tournis, qui explosaient comme une bombe si elles étaient franchies. Dressées autours des otages pour qu'ils ne puissent pas bouger, qu'ils ne puissent pas poser un pied en dehors du cercle sans déclencher les barrières magiques, pour qu'ils ne puissent rien faire d'autre que de rester où ils étaient et de suivre les instructions données. Parce qu'un seul symbole, s'il était effacé, pouvait neutraliser complètement la barrière, mais que le terroriste ne révélait jamais lequel tant que Sherlock n'avait pas résolu l'énigme.

Et ce n'était pas le meilleur. Non, le meilleur était les énigmes pour commencer. Le meilleur était que quelqu'un avait pris la peine de faire tout ça juste pour lui. Cela devait être un maître de la magie du feu _et_ des barrières magiques, de neuvième rang au moins, voire possiblement jusqu'au douzième. Enfin, si ce n'était pas carrément un pur Daemon.

Et il avait bien réussi à lui sortir de la tête la conversation bâclée avec John. Les chances étaient très minces, mais Sherlock s'était malgré tout raccroché à l'espoir que John aurait pu avoir une sorte de résistance renforcée à la magie, suffisante pour qu'ils puissent au moins s'embrasser sans que la magie de Sherlock n'essaie de s'agripper à John et de lui passer _au travers_.

Personne n'était vraiment sûr de la raison pour laquelle la magie des Nés-de-Fée agissait de la sorte. La plupart des chercheurs pensaient que, étant donnée la forte connexion entre les Fées et leur Éléments de base, le pouvoir était coupé de cette base chez leurs enfants, et par conséquent la magie refoulée s'accumulait. Il n'y avait aucun risque d'un éclatement explosif, mais cela voulait dire que la magie cherchait un exutoire dès que les Nés-de-Fée étaient en contact intime avec quelqu'un. C'était seulement une hypothèse, mais on assumait souvent que les énergies individuelles (et ça ne désignait pas exactement la 'magie', puisque cela arrivait aussi avec des humains ordinaires) se heurtaient et essayaient de fusionner, ayant pour conséquence de blesser le participant qui n'était pas Né-de-Fée.

Mais John n'avait rien dit qui puisse être encourageant – n'avait mentionné aucun sort qui aurait dû le blesser mais ne l'avait pas fait – et Sherlock s'était résigné.

Au moins maintenant il avait quelque chose pour le distraire et ne plus y penser. Que ce soit quelque chose de si merveilleusement fascinant était juste un bonus.

xx

John se tenait rigidement debout à l'intérieur de la barrière inflammable, prêt à jouer l'otage obéissant (même si cela l'ulcérait) pendant que Sherlock et Moriarty se précipitaient à toute vitesse vers la conclusion de la parodie de danse dans laquelle ils s'étaient engagés.

Dès que Moriarty fut parti, Sherlock se laissa tomber sur les genoux à l'extérieur de la barrière magique, voulant absolument savoir lequel des symboles annulerait le sort. Il paraissait si affligé que John tenta automatique de tendre la main vers lui pour le toucher, le rassurer, mais Sherlock lui hurla littéralement de ne pas bouger.

Le retour de Moriarty empêcha toute continuation de la discussion. Le Daemon menaça de déclencher la barrière explosive, ce qui fit Sherlock sortir son revolver, le menaçant de lui tirer dessus s'il considérait de faire une telle chose. John était sur le point de mettre un terme à cette charade ridicule quand des points rouges de lasers de sniper dansèrent sur Moriarty. Mycroft baguenauda en vue depuis l'une cabine de l'autre côté du bassin.

« Chacun de ces fusils est chargé avec des balles en pur fer, dit Mycroft, aussi placide que jamais. Et comme ces barrières magiques sont conçues pour contenir l'explosion vers l'intérieur, et par conséquent tueront uniquement John, ce qui n'améliorerait pas le moindre votre situation, je crois que vous êtes capable de déterminer le choix d'action intelligent à faire.

_ Mycroft, » dit Sherlock, avec beaucoup moins d'acrimonie que ne s'y serait attendu John.

Mycroft haussa les sourcils, comme pour marquer sa surprise.

« Voyons, Sherlock, tu as surement réalisé que de poster l'heure et le lieu de ta confrontation sur ton site internet n'allait pas être propice à une grande d'intimité. J'ai pris la liberté d'arranger cette intervention avec l'Inspecteur avec qui tu partages une si étroite collaboration, et qui devrait faire son entrée dans les prochaines quarante secondes. »

Lestrade apparut, juste à point nommé. John se rendit compte qu'il était déçu. Les intentions de Mycroft semblaient toujours inoffensives, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude '_j'ai toujours raison, je suis toujours aux commandes'_ que John trouvait juste irritante.

Avec Lestrade vint Donovan et deux autres policiers, et ils avaient tous des boucliers magiques si puissants qu'ils en étaient pratiquement lumineux.

« Mettez-vous à genoux, les mains sur la tête ! » aboya Lestrade.

Moriarty regarda les policiers, les points rouges des snipers planant sur sa poitrine, la façon dont Sherlock et Mycroft tenaient leur main droite à l'écart de leur corps, prêt à lancer un sort d'attaque de manière puissante et rapide… et éclata de rire.

Il rit comme s'il venait d'entendre la meilleure blague du monde, et pendant qu'il riait des runes commencèrent à briller autour du bassin ; les runes brillaient si vivement que ça faisait presque mal de les regarder. Et les runes, réalisa John en plissant les yeux pour les protéger, encerclaient complètement tout le monde dans la pièce, à l'exception de Moriarty.

Le bouclier des policiers tremblota comme leur concentration vacilla, et Mycroft eut un soupir digne de la patience d'un saint, et fit un geste compliqué de la main…

Qui ne fit absolument rien. Il fronça les sourcils, et répéta son geste, plus lentement et précisément. Toujours rien.

Moriarty souriait toujours, de ce sourire dérangé avec lequel il avait accueilli Sherlock.

« Oh non, ça ne marchera pas, dit-il. J'ai créé ces barrières magiques avec le point-focal de pouvoir qui a permis à l'armée d'Hannibal de traverser les Alpes – même si vous travailliez tous ensembles, je pense qu'il vous faudra au moins vingt minutes pour les abattre. Ce qui représente quinze minutes de plus que vous n'en avez. »

John se demanda si la brusque élévation de température de la pièce était due à son imagination. Étant donné la joie malsaine du Daemon, il ne pensait pas vraiment que ce soit le cas.

Les lumières des snipers avaient disparues de la poitrine de Moriarty. John ne voulait vraiment pas penser à ce que cela voulait dire.

« Je ne vais pas mentir, Sherlock, ceci est vraiment décevant, soupira Moriarty, regardant Sherlock tel un adolescent énamouré. J'avais prévu de tuer seulement ton petit toutou fidèle, mais maintenant que tu t'es débrouillé pour ramener ces autres personnes à notre petit tête-à-tête romantique, je ne peux plus vraiment t'aider. »

Sherlock ne sembla pas lui prêter attention – il avait rejoint son frère et Donovan en lançant des sorts contre les barrières magiques, et cela semblait prendre toute sa concentration, tandis que Lestrade et les autres policiers semblaient débattre de quelque chose. En gros, ils agissaient tous comme s'ils étaient vraiment en danger par tout ça.

John cligna des yeux, perplexe, quand il eut soudain un déclic, et il ne put s'empêcha d'éclater de rire.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui pour le regarder. Sherlock avec le regard inquiet qui suggérait qu'il pensait que John avait été drogué, tandis que tous les autres le regardaient comme s'ils étaient parvenus à la conclusion qu'il avait finalement craqué sous la pression.

« Tu veux faire partager avec la classe ce qui est si drôle, Johnny, mon garçon ? » ricana Moriarty, clairement mécontent que quelqu'un lui vole la vedette.

John parvint à calmer son amusement en un large sourire.

« Rien, vraiment, c'est juste… tu crois réellement que ça va marcher. Je veux dire, quand tu m'as amené ici à la pointe de ton révolver, j'ai pensé que tu t'en étais rendu compte, et je croyais que Sherlock m'avait démasqué quand il a refusé de me laisser entrer dans ces appartement quand on enquêtait sur ces cambrioleurs… »

John secoua la tête, et retint le gloussement qui menaçait de lui échapper. Mais c'était vraiment dur à croire – tout le monde dans cette pièce pensait que les barrières magiques représentaient un réel danger.

Aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qu'il était.

* * *

><p><em>NdT : Hé, hé, hé ! Méchant cliffangher, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais essayer de publier le deuxième (et dernier) chapitre aussi vite que possible.<em>

_A bientôt !_


	2. Siphon

**Touché-des-Fées**

Auteur : Blind Author, qui remercie sa merveilleuse correctrice _ginbitch _pour son aide sur cette histoire.

Titre original : Faerie Touched

Traduction : La'ienth

Crédit : les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, et l'histoire à Blind Author. Je la traduis avec sa permission.

Avertissement : Ceci est un slash Sherlock/John. Mention de sexe, non explicite. Spoiler jusqu'à l'épisode 3 de la saison 1 _'Le Grand Jeu' (The Great Game_)

Note : C'est un UA (univers alternatif) que j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Malheureusement, il n'y a que deux chapitres, sniff.

Merci à Yumi-chan, lisaelle, odvie, Petite Amande, et ahotep84 pour leur review.

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième Partie<strong>

**Siphon**

_Jamais plus Nés-de-Fée en cette cour ne marcheront_

_Jamais plus nos doux rivages ils ne verront_

_Plus d'humains comme maris et femmes nous ne prendrons_

_Et jamais plus il n'y aura de Siphon._

xx

Quand Amélia Watson y repensa, elle découvrit que ça avait commencé quand elle était enceinte d'à peu près 3 mois. Sa magie commença à devenir erratique, marchant parfaitement à certains moments, étant très affaiblie à d'autres, et parfois elle n'était carrément plus là du tout.

C'était plutôt effrayant, mais le docteur lui avait assuré que c'était normal pour une grossesse d'interférer avec la magie (aucune importance qu'elle n'avait pas eu un seul problème quand elle portait Harry), donc Amélia était rentrée chez elle et avait essayé de ne pas s'inquiéter. Au cinquième mois, quand elle devint incapable de jeter le moindre sort, n'importe lequel, elle y retourna, et on lui dit la même chose.

Même après la naissance de John, ses sorts étaient toujours erratiques, parfois fonctionnant avant de s'évaporer, parfois ne démarrant même pas en premier lieu. Ce fut seulement quand elle mit à refroidir une fournée de biscuits avec un petit sort, puis revint avec un John de deux mois pour son déjeuné et trouva que le sort s'était éteint qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait.

Toutes ces fois où ses sorts n'avaient pas pris ? C'était quand elle avait tenté des les lancer dans la même pièce que John. Quand les sorts démarraient puis s'évanouissaient ? C'était parce qu'elle avait amené John dans la pièce.

Quand John était là, la magie simplement… ne fonctionnait pas.

Amélia voulait aller voir le docteur, mais quelque instinct viscéral l'en empêcha. Au lieu de ça, elle et son mari commencèrent à rechercher dans les légendes Féeriques et sorcières.

Cela leur prit deux semaines avant qu'ils ne trouvent ne serait-ce qu'une référence. Un conte datant de plusieurs siècles, aussi fantastique que 'Le Petit Chaperon Rouge', parlait du temps où avoir des enfants avec des humains était considéré comme tabou.

Une légende disant que si une Fée avait un enfant avec un humain, celui-ci n'était pas toujours puissant dans les arts magiques – il n'avait pas toujours cette fine connexion aux Éléments, de laquelle ils tiraient leurs pouvoirs.

À la place, c'était une connexion directe aux Éléments, un conduit si large et si vaste que toute la magie y disparaissait pour retourner aux Éléments Naturels. Cet enfant serait comme un trou dans la magie du monde, un drain par lequel le pouvoir s'écoulerait et serait perdu.

Un Siphon.

Un Siphon ne pouvait pas faire de magie, mais aucune magie ne pouvait marcher sur eux. Tout sort entrant en contact avec eux se dissiperait pour retourner aux Éléments qui lui avaient donné naissance.

Seulement, cela ne concernait pas uniquement les sorts en contact avec John – mais aussi tous ceux se trouvant à proximité. Quand il atteignit l'âge de trois ans, il fallait que John soit entièrement hors de la maison si Amélia voulait enseigner quelques sorts à Harry. Et c'est aux alentours de ce temps-là qu'Amélia et Roy réalisèrent que John devait apprendre comment se limiter – il ne pouvait pas se balader aux alentours en désorganisant les sorts des gens à chaque fois qu'il passait dans la rue.

Quelque chose en Amélia lui dit de garder ça secret, et c'est donc exactement ce qu'ils firent.

xx

Cela prit deux ans à John avant qu'il puisse se contrôler assez pour ne pas drainer n'importe quelle magie avec laquelle il entrait en contact. C'était comme si la chose qui faisait de lui un Siphon – ce trou dans la magie du monde – était étalée autours de lui comme un filet, et il devait le tirer en lui-même, le maintenir juste sous sa peau au lieu de le laisser tout autour de lui.

Ce fut difficile au début, et il continuait à déraper quand il dormait, mais le temps qu'il atteigne ses onze ans, John était parvenu à la conclusion que c'était comme d'apprendre à contrôler ses intestins. Vous n'avez aucun contrôle quand vous êtes un bébé, puis en grandissant vous obtenez assez d'autonomie pour vous contrôler à tout moment, même quand vous êtes endormi.

Mais il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher d'être un Siphon, ou éviter que la magie qui rentrait en contact direct avec lui ne se disperse comme si elle n'avait jamais existé en premier lieu.

Il avait une vague idée de ce qu'il était – Papa et Maman lui avait dit qu'on appelait ça un Siphon – mais ce fut seulement à quinze ans, dans un cour d'Histoire, qu'il se rendit finalement compte de la façon dont un Siphon était vu dans la communauté magique.

Ils discutaient le déclin du nombre de Nés-de-Fée qui avait eu lieu du dixième au seizième siècle. Les raisons de ce déclin étaient âprement débattues, mais il était généralement admis que le Seigneur des Fées avait interdit toute relation sexuelle avec les humains dans le but spécifique de faire décroître le nombre de Nés-de-Fée. Pourquoi voulait-il faire cela, c'était toujours un mystère, la seule référence que l'on pouvait trouver était une sorte de légende à propos d'un Né-de-Fée qui n'aurait pas de magie, mais qui au lieu de ça l'annulerait, et aurait mis toute la Cour Féerique à genoux.

Ce qui, bien entendu, aurait incité ce décret du Seigneur :

_Jamais plus Nés-de-Fée en cette cour ne marcheront_

_Jamais plus nos doux rivages ils ne verront_

_Plus d'humains comme maris et femmes nous ne prendrons_

_Et jamais plus il n'y aura de Siphon._

Cependant, il était généralement convenu que ce 'Siphon' était un mythe, un croque-mitaine utilisé pour effrayer des créatures qui n'avaient peur ni de la magie ni des monstres.

Cela ne plaisait pas beaucoup à John – l'idée que vous étiez essentiellement l'incarnation du monstre d'un conte de fée n'était pas géniale pour votre amour-propre. Mais avec le temps, il était arrivé à y trouver des avantages – sûr, cela voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais être soigné ou protégé magiquement, mais cela voulait aussi dire que la magie offensive ne pouvait pas le blesser non plus. Les charmes ne marchaient jamais, les compulsions ne prenaient jamais… c'était comme d'avoir un bouclier invisible permanent entre lui et le reste du monde.

Et, comme tout bouclier, c'était parfois un avantage, et parfois c'était juste exaspérant.

xx

A l'armée, on l'appelait Tête de Pioche. Et Caoutchouc, parce que rien semblait tenir, ou juste le simple Chanceux, parce la magie ne semblait jamais le toucher.

John ne leur avait jamais dit ce qu'il était. Ce n'est pas qu'il essayait activement de le cacher, mais c'était dur de déroger à une habitude si profondément ancrée, dur de se débarrasser de l'image du visage de sa mère lui disant qu'il ne devait dire à personne ce qu'il était, ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Il avait supposé que Sherlock l'avait démasqué à peu près au moment où il avait cessé de lui rabattre les oreilles à propos du talisman. Après tout, Sherlock savait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les barrières magiques autour de leur appartement, savait que les charmes et les compulsions glissaient sur lui sans aucun effet – sûrement, il avait compris ?

Apparemment non, si le regard confus, à moitié paniqué (ok, peut-être complètement paniqué) sur le visage de Sherlock en témoignait. Mycroft, John s'attendait juste à ce qu'il _sache_ – cet homme se spécialisait dans l'omniscience, après tout – mais il n'y avait de traces écrites nulle part, ce qui signifiait qu'il était aussi perplexe que son petit frère.

Lestrade et le reste des policiers s'étaient figés, reconnaissant de toute évidence le moment où quelqu'un était sur le point de faire une révélation qui allait changer la donne, et Moriarty…

Et bien, il était toujours réjoui et triomphant, mais John ne pensait pas qu'il imaginait le soupçon de malaise dans l'expression de l'homme.

« Si quelqu'un a des talismans coûteux sur lui, je suis vraiment désolé, » offrit John.

Puis il ouvrit son filet, son trou dans la magie du monde, et le déploya largement.

Tous les sorts sans exceptions s'évanouirent. Les barrières magiques furent dissoutes, les boucliers des policiers disparurent – il n'y eut aucun son, pas de sifflement comme quand la pression était relâchée ou de bruit sec comme lorsque la magie était dissipée. Les sorts se trouvaient simplement là à un instant, et avait disparus le moment suivant.

John ignora les halètements de surprise et les murmures d'incrédulité pour fixer son regard dans celui de Moriarty.

« Impossible, » souffla le Daemon, la panique commençant à pénétrer sa voix.

John pensa que Moriarty était le genre de personne à avoir un plan de secours pour les plans de secours – il n'y avait aucune situation à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé et pour laquelle il n'ait prévu un plan d'évasion.

Sauf ça.

Et face à l'inconnu et l'imprévu, le masque de 'criminel consultant parfait' était en train de craquer sur les bords.

« Si tu as un plan, n'importe lequel, qui ne nécessite pas la magie, ce serait le bon moment de le mettre en place, » offrit John.

Il ne pensait pas que ce serait le cas. Il suspectait que le plan de Moriarty était de les retenir avec les barrières magiques et de s'échapper avec un sort de téléportation – quelque chose que seul un pure Daemon, Fae, Ondine ou Sylphe pouvait faire.

Du moins, tant qu'ils avaient accès à la magie, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec un Siphon dans la pièce.

« Les Siphons, ça n'existe pas ! cria Moriarty.

_ Et pourtant me voilà, dit doucement John. J'existe. »

Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que Moriarty regagne son sang-froid et produise un pistolet ou un sniper ou quelque chose. Mais celui-ci se contenta de faire demi-tour et de courir vers la porte.

La police s'élança, mais John était le plus proche. Moriarty ne parcourut même pas 4 mètres.

xx

On avait encore donné à Sherlock une ridicule couverture orange. Mais cette fois-ci, il pensa qu'il allait peut-être la garder.

Il écoutait Lestrade et Donovan questionner John, Mycroft parler à son assistante à propos de prendre en charge Moriarty, et chacun d'entre eux faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître leur choc. Sauf John, évidemment.

_« Je suis tout le contraire de magique. »_ Et John parlait littéralement – le contraire d'une chose positive n'était pas zéro, mais une chose négative. C'était pour ça que c'était une balle qui l'avait blessé et non un sort, et pourquoi personne n'avait été capable de soigner magiquement la blessure. C'était la raison pour laquelle les barrières magiques de Sherlock ne l'avait jamais dérangé, que les charmes de Sébastien ne l'avaient pas touché, que le sort de camouflage de Sherlock n'avait pas marché pour lui, qu'il s'était opposé de façon si véhémente à ce que Sherlock lui façonne un talisman – il n'en avait pas besoin.

John était un Siphon.

Bien sûr, il connaissait l'histoire, écrite pour expliquer pourquoi le nombre de Nés-de-Fée avait chuté au Moyen-âge, mais personne ne la prenait au sérieux.

Sauf que maintenant Sherlock n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'y croire.

Et, d'après ce qu'il avait dit avant de faire s'évanouir dans l'éther tous les sorts se trouvant dans les cinquante mètres à la ronde, il avait assumé que Sherlock le savait. Ridicule, bien sûr – sur quoi pensait-il que la conversation sur la résistance héritée à la magie portait, si ce n'était Sherlock essayant de déterminer s'il pouvait se rapprocher de John de manière sexuelle sans lui faire de mal ?

Mais puisque John était un Siphon, ce n'était plus un problème. Sherlock n'aurait jamais à s'inquiéter de perdre le contrôle, puisque John neutralisait toute magie en contact avec lui.

À cette pensée, Sherlock se leva et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers John.

« Et vous n'en avez jamais parlé à personne ? » était en train de demander Donovan – ils en avaient apparemment fini avec l'interrogatoire officiel et Donovan satisfaisait sa curiosité lubrique.

John secoua la tête.

« Mes parents ont gardé ça secret quand j'étais enfant, et l'habitude est juste restée. Je veux dire, vous avez vu quelles difficultés un Né-de-Fée peut avoir – mis à l'écart à l'école, des propositions par des individus douteux, spécialement s'ils ont un talent inhabituel – et je suppose qu'ils pensaient que ce serait pire pour moi si cela se savait que j'étais un Siphon. »

Lestrade eut un petit rire, et secoua la tête.

« Et dire que je m'inquiétais de vous voir traîner avec Sherlock – je m'attendais à ce qu'un jour il vous entraîne au milieu d'une espèce de bataille magique à laquelle vous ne pourriez pas faire face.

_ Oui, et bien, je suis plutôt bon contre les sorciers, » dit John, d'une voix affable tout en ayant un sourire carnassier.

Lestrade lui rendit un petit sourire complice.

« Ramenez-les simplement à votre niveau et bottez-leur les fesses, hein ? »

John hocha simplement la tête.

« Ça m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. La plupart des sorciers ayant une puissance raisonnable se reposent entièrement sur la magie, et une fois qu'on leur a enlevée… »

Il haussa les épaules, mais ses mots envoyèrent un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de gens puissants qui deviendraient vulnérables sans magie, qui ne se douteraient jamais qu'on puisse la leur enlever. Il se rappela ce que John avait dit à propos des inquiétudes de ses parents, que des gens cherchant leurs propres intérêts pourraient chercher à se servir de lui comme d'une arme ou d'une ultime protection.

Il leva les yeux vers ceux de Mycroft, pour y trouver exactement ce qu'il craignait. Son frère parlait peut-être à son assistante, mais son regard était fixé sur John, et son expression était intriguée, spéculative… presque affamée.

Sherlock se plaça directement dans la ligne de mire de Mycroft, et soutint le regard de son frère. Si Mycroft voulait utiliser John pour faire son sale boulot, il devra d'abord lui passer sur le corps.

Mycroft inclina la tête, indiquant que le message était passé, mais Sherlock ne faisait pas confiance à ce sourire placide et se rapprocha d'une grande enjambée.

« Je ne plaisante pas, Mycroft, siffla-t-il, à voix basse – inutile d'alarmer John, après tout. Laisse-le tranquille. Ce n'est pas ton jouet, ni ton arme, et il ne sera pas ton laquais.

_ _Lui_, non, dit Mycroft, avec une emphase que Sherlock trouva particulière. Mais réfléchis, Sherlock – en face d'une preuve si irréfutable que les Siphons existent, tu ne penses sûrement pas que John est le seul qui existe ? »

Sherlock n'avait même pas envisagé cette possibilité – cela semblait juste avoir tellement de sens que John soit unique de cette manière comme il l'était de tant d'autres façons. Mais il se sentit presque immédiatement soulagé : même si la probabilité statistique de donner naissance à un Siphon était aussi infinitésimale que de un sur un milliard, avec une population approchant les sept milliards et encore en expansion, il _devait_ y en avoir d'autres.

Et John suivait si fermement son propre code moral, et était si résistant aux manipulations, Mycroft savait qu'il avait de meilleure chance de trouver l'un des autres Siphons que de convaincre John de travailler pour lui. Peut-être que cela faisait de Sherlock le sociopathe qu'il clamait être, mais il ne pouvait ressentir aucune sympathie pour ces Siphons inconnus, cachés, que Mycroft rechercherait.

Comme il se détourna, une pensée déconcertante lui traversa l'esprit – et s'il n'y en avait pas d'autres ? Jusqu'à maintenant, la seule référence à un Siphon avait été cette cocasse comptine sur le décret du Seigneur des Fées. Mais en assumant que c'était vrai, et c'était très probable, alors cela voulait dire que le dernier témoignage de la présence d'un Siphon datait d'il y a plus d'un millénaire. Et aucune trace depuis.

Même en assumant que les Siphons étaient incroyablement rare, cela semblait hautement improbable. Quelqu'un, quelque part, devait avoir été remarqué ou dévoilé de la même façon que John s'était démasqué ce soir. Soit ces occurrences avaient été ignorés, ou…

Était-il possible que John soit seulement le second Siphon à avoir jamais existé ?

Attentif à ce qu'aucune de ces pensées ne se reflètent sur son visage, Sherlock se tourna enfin, _enfin_, vers John.

John leva les yeux vers lui, et lui sembla en fait nerveux, ce qui était ridicule – qu'est-ce qui pourrait rendre John nerveux ? Il avait été clairement imperturbable face aux barrières magiques explosives de Moriarty depuis le début, mais il supposait qu'un Siphon ne devait pas se sentir menacé par un Daemon, à moins que…

À moins que quelque chose d'autre ne soit arrivé. John avait mentionné un révolver au début, et de ce que Sherlock avait compris, un Siphon était tout aussi vulnérable face une arme à feu ou un couteau qu'un humain normal. Avait-il fait quelque chose à John avant de le mettre derrière ces barrières magiques ? Quelque chose que John ne disait pas ?

Il était en train de passer en revue la longue liste horrifiante de toutes les choses que Moriarty aurait pu faire subir à John tout en le laissant mobile et sans blessures graves quand il se rendit compte que John le regardait avec un peu trop d'attention. Il jetait des regards furtifs vers le visage de Sherlock et se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, comme s'il croyait que Sherlock était en colère après lui, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Oh. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu as conscience, commença lentement Sherlock, en observant les réactions de John, que le fait que tu sois un Siphon ne change absolument rien à notre arrangement ? Enfin, si, certaines choses peut-être, mais rien de grande importance. »

La façon dont John se détendit en entendant ça informa Sherlock que oui, il s'inquiétait exactement de ça.

« Mais tu dis que ça va changer certaines choses – qu'est-ce qui va changer ?

_ Quand nous serons rentrés, John. »

xx

John admettait qu'il était nerveux. Il avait laissé éclater au grand jour le fait qu'il était essentiellement un monstre de conte de fées devant Sherlock, son frère, et plusieurs membres de la police, et une partie de lui s'attendait à ce qu'ils s'éloignent de lui dès qu'il se tournerait vers eux.

Personne n'embrasse le croque-mitaine, après tout.

Mais Lestrade et Donovan avaient plaisanté avec lui, avaient semblé en fait soulagés de savoir qu'il avait un moyen de se protéger lui-même. Mycroft lui avait accordé une attention minimale, comme d'habitude vraiment, et en vérité la seule chose qui l'inquiétait réellement était la réaction de Sherlock. Lestrade et Donovan se sentant mal à l'aise autour de lui, ça il pouvait… bon, il n'aimerait pas, mais pourrait certainement apprendre à le tolérer, mais Sherlock ?

John ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait supporter si Sherlock avait peur de lui. S'il lui avait dit qu'il ne pensait pas que leur arrangement de colocation pouvait continuer, qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec quelqu'un pouvant déranger ses expérimentations magiques juste en les touchant.

Sherlock avait dit que rien ne changerait, puis s'était corrigé en disant que certaines choses changeraient, ce qui laissait John tripoter nerveusement les manches de sa chemise pendant tout le trajet du retour. Mais honnêtement, comment était-il sensé interpréter ça sinon comme de mauvaise augure ?

Sherlock semblait étrangement tendu lui aussi, et ne dit rien de tout le trajet, le regardant à peine.

Quand ils furent arrivés à leur salon, John se brassa pour l'inévitable conversation.

« Fais-le marcher, ordonna Sherlock, cette étrange tension que John avait remarquée avant Moriarty faisant un retour en pleine force.

_ Quoi ?

_ Le truc que tu as fait à la piscine, fais-le encore. »

John était circonspect, se demandant si l'une des choses qui allait changer serait que Sherlock le traiterait comme un sujet de recherche. Mais il n'avait jamais été capable de refuser à Sherlock quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment, et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant, pas alors que Sherlock semblait le vouloir si … désespérément.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et étendit son filet un tout petit peu, juste assez pour couvrir la pièce – il ne voulait pas ruiner les sorts dans la cuisine ou la chambre de Sherlock.

« Fini. »

_ C'était rapide, murmura Sherlock, explorant la pièce du regard comme s'il s'attendait à ce quelque chose ait changé.

_ Ce n'est pas comme un sort, Sherlock, soupira John. C'est une partie de qui je suis. Je suis un conduit permanent vers les Éléments – c'est juste un acte de ma volonté d'ouvrir ce conduit plus large. »

Sherlock tendit la main, et parut satisfait quand il n'y eut pas même une légère brise dans l'air.

« Pas de magie. Je ne peux même pas la sentir – c'est comme si elle avait juste… disparu.

_ C'est ce que fait un Siphon, dit John de façon maussade, sentant de plus en plus que c'était en train de devenir une expérimentation.

_ Brillant, » lâcha Sherlock.

Puis il traversa la pièce en deux grandes enjambées, prit John par les épaules et l'embrassa.

C'était brûlant et profond et désespéré et John était à peine parvenu à rassembler le peu de neurones qui lui restaient pour commencer à lui répondre quand Sherlock s'arrêta.

« Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je veux faire ça ? » demanda-t-il, comme si le fait qu'il ne l'ait _pas_ fait était un échec personnel de la part de John.

Il se pencha de nouveau, mais le cerveau de John s'était remis en marche et il posa les mains sur la poitrine de Sherlock pour le stopper.

« Tu voulais ça ?

_ C'est au présent, pas au passé, et bien sûr que je _veux ça –_ soit attentif ! »

John savait que quand quelque chose que vous avez désiré depuis près de deux mois se jetait pratiquement dans vos bras, vous devez le prendre et ne pas poser de questions… mais il se sentait beaucoup trop impliqué émotionnellement pour être désinvolte à propos de ça. Et une partie de John se demandait pourquoi Sherlock lui faisait une ouverture _maintenant_ – avait-il remarqué l'attraction que John avait pour lui des semaines plus tôt, mais c'était seulement maintenant que la nouveauté de coucher avec un Siphon l'attirait ?

« Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il calmement.

_ Parce que maintenant je sais que je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Étrangement, ce fut ce qui convainquit John. L'expression sur le visage de Sherlock était trop intense, trop abrupte, trop _sincère_ pour être un mensonge, et l'idée que Sherlock aurait pu désirer cela mais pas assez pour risquer sa sécurité… et bien, ça expliquait beaucoup de chose, en fait.

Par conséquent, il arrêta de se poser des questions et attira Sherlock dans un autre baiser.

xx

Lestrade savait qu'il devait passer cet appel – le suivi sur la déposition des témoins et tout ça, peut-être demander à Sherlock pourquoi un agent du gouvernement était venu leur retirer Moriarty des mains – mais il pensa que ça pouvait attendre. Au moins jusqu'à demain matin.

Il n'était pas aveugle, après tout – il avait vu la façon dont Sherlock regardait John. Avant, Sherlock se contentait de se venir sur la scène de crime, de mitrailler les informations, et puis de disparaître en lançant quelques remarques désobligeantes sur l'intelligence des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Mais avec John, il s'expliquait vraiment – quand John lui demandait comment Sherlock savait quelque chose, Sherlock lui _répondait_. Et quand auparavant il ne semblait chercher l'approbation de personne en dehors de la sienne, maintenant chaque explication semblait presque être une tentative calculée d'impressionner John. Il arrivait même à Sherlock d'écouter John - pas souvent, c'est vrai, et pas à chaque fois, mais c'était toujours beaucoup plus que ce à quoi parvenait la plupart des gens.

Sherlock avait parut si conquis dès la fin du premier jour, quand il était soi-disant partie parler d'un problème de loyer, que Lestrade n'aurait pas été surpris le moins du monde si la prochaine saisie de drogue les trouvent tous les deux en train de forniquer sur la table de la cuisine.

Puis Donovan lui avait appris que John n'était pas du tout magique, et Lestrade s'était en fait senti désolé pour Sherlock. Cet homme était Né-de-Fée, après tout, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas batifoler avec un humain ordinaire sans de sérieux risque pour la santé de ce dernier – des gens essayaient de combattre ce phénomène, bien sûr, à l'aide de moyens scientifiques comme magiques, mais jusqu'à présent, ils restaient impuissants.

C'était triste, mais cela arrivait qu'un Né-de-Fée tombe amoureux avec un humain ou un sorcier de faible rang, mais ne puisse jamais consommer leur amour sans mettre en danger la personne qu'ils aimaient. De nombreuses chansons et histoires célèbres avaient été écrites sur cette agonie particulière.

Mais le fait que John soit un Siphon changeait complètement les choses.

Donc oui, il avait vu la façon dont Sherlock regardait John. Et maintenant qu'il était finalement autorisé à le toucher sans craindre les conséquences, sans risques de faire du mal au docteur…

Et bien, il allait attendre jusqu'à demain pour les appeler.

Demain après-midi.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, c'est fini ! Et non, il n'y a pas de suite à cet UA. Dommage…<em>

_A bientôt !_


End file.
